marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nation X (Event)
| Synopsis1 = Devil at the Crossroads (1 of 4) Rogue takes over the driver’s seat of X-MEN LEGACY with a bang. But she’s not alone. Her new role with the X-Men puts her in close contact with the Legacy of the X-Men, the students. It’s up to Rogue to foster the last generation of mutants, but can she even keep them alive? A classic X-Villain returns in this giant-sized special that kicks off X-MEN LEGACY’s NEW DIRECTION! | ImagePart2 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 515.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Nation X (1 of 8) The effects of UTOPIA are felt here! One of the original X-Men makes his exit! | ImagePart3 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 516.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Nation X (2 of 8) He returns. | ImagePart4 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 228.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Devil at the Crossroads (2 of 4) Emplate is back and he’s out for blood. More specifically, for mutant bone marrow. And with the X-Men still reeling from Utopia, he may have picked the perfect time to come calling. | ImagePart5 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 229.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = Devil at the Crossroads (3 of 4) As Rogue continues her mission, Gambit goes on one of his own. His mission will push him down a dark road that will shock X-Fans everywhere! | ImagePart6 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 517.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = Nation X (3 of 8) Magneto’s return has stunned the X-Men, but that’s not the only surprise they’re in for as a herd of Predator X’s come hungry for mutant tar tar. The hits just keep on coming, but can the X-Men, still nursing their wounds from UTOPIA, deal with all this? | ImagePart7 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 518.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Nation X (4 of 8) Cyclops takes a voyage into the head of Emma Frost in hopes of containing the horrifying piece of the villainous Void that has been stuck there since UTOPIA. Can they possibly defeat the awfulness that has haunted the most powerful being in the Marvel U? Tensions are rising on Utopia as the X-Men deal with the new members of their team and the fact that the island is…well…sinking. | ImagePart8 = Nation X Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Nation X (1 of 4): The Ghost of Asteroid M; Road Trip!; Cold Shoulder; Testament A mutant nation has been created on UTOPIA, off the coast of California. But what does that mean to the X-Men? Don’t miss the series that delves into the lives and minds of your favorite X-Characters. This issue stars Colossus, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and others! | ImagePart9 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 230.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = Devil at the Crossroads (4 of 4) It’s Rogue and Trance vs. Emplate -- a villain who has single-handedly taken down teams of X-Men A-Listers. Do they stand a chance? We sure hope so as X-MEN LEGACY #231 is on sale two weeks later! Don’t miss the killer climax to the huge first arc of the new direction on X-MEN LEGACY! | ImagePart10 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 519.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = Nation X (5 of 8) Cyclops takes a voyage into the head of Emma Frost in hopes of containing the horrifying piece of the villainous Void that has been stuck there since UTOPIA. Can they possibly defeat the awfulness that has haunted the most powerful being in the Marvel U? Tensions are rising on Utopia as the X-Men deal with the new members of their team and the fact that the island is…well…sinking. And Wolverine and a classic pal take one of the craziest journeys you’ve ever seen. | ImagePart11 = Nation X X-Factor Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = X-Factor: Nation X Utopia. The sanctuary for mutants to escape a world that wants them extinct. So is it the ideal home for X-Factor? That's what Cyclops believes when he invites the world's only mutant detective agency to relocate to their floating island retreat and take up residence there. But will Madrox and his team believe that it's the best place for them? What old faces will pop up, and what old acquaintances will be renewed? And will there even be a Utopia left when the mysterious Crone shows up and threatens to bring the entire place crashing down into the Pacific? | ImagePart12 = Nation X Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = Nation X (2 of 4): Wish You Were Here; 7 1/2; LDR; Cajun Justice! Jubilee returns to the X-Men, Gambit has trouble adjusting to life on Utopia, Northstar deals with the distance that island living necessitates and No-Girl has to save all the X-Men from a foe living right under their noses. | ImagePart13 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 520.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = Nation X (6 of 8) There's a rogue Predator X stalking mutants beneath New York City and it's down to Wolverine and Fantomex to hunt it down. There's an island in the San Francisco Bay that the mutants call home and it's slowly sinking -- and only King Namor can save the day. And meanwhile, in San Francisco, a supermob is making life hard in Chinatown...somebody call the X-Men! | ImagePart14 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 521.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = Nation X (7 of 8) What on Earth is Magneto doing on top of Mt. Tamalpais, just across the Golden Gate Bridge from San Francisco? He’s not telling and the X-Men Psychics can’t get it out of his brain. But he’s been up there for days plotting something that will rock the X-Verse to its core. All this while Wolverine, Psylocke, Colossus and Fantomex take on the foes that have been plaguing the X-Men since the start of “Nation X”. | ImagePart15 = Nation X Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = Nation X (3 of 4): Unresolved Issues; Big Boy Pants; Boxes; Cannonball Danger is back with the X-Men and it’s time to pay for the death of her first victim, Wing, in ASTONISHING X-MEN. First in line for pay-back is Armor. Meanwhile, Magik has banished Anole to Limbo, but why? Cannonball’s hands are full dealing with the incoming military jet threatening the mutant’s new home. All this plus a story that is so top secret we can’t tell you who is writing it or drawing it or who it’s about! | ImagePart16 = Nation X Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = Nation X (4 of 4): Dooptopia; The Bad Seeds; Ice Cream Alamo; The King & Queen of Utopia All the pieces fall into place as this final issue concludes with a bang! Namor has never taken orders from anyone before, so why does he take them from Cyclops? Where does Emma get all those Jimmy Choo's? And when a mystery strikes Utopia, who does Cyclops send to solve it? DOOP! | ImagePart17 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = Nation X (8 of 8): Ghostly She’s been gone for a long time, but she’s coming back. This isn’t a hoax. This isn’t a joke. KITTY PRYDE is back in this over-sized special issue of UNCANNY X-MEN. | Notes = * Major plot events: ** Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi passes away due to natural causes. ** Magneto joins the X-Men on Utopia. ** Beast leaves the X-Men because he believes Cyclops has compromised ethics. He briefly works for S.W.O.R.D. before joining the Secret Avengers. ** "Lobe's Team" are introduced as antagonists to the X-Men. ** The whole X-Factor Investigations team visits Utopia. ** The construction of the Atlantean Pillar to prevent the sinking of Utopia and house the Atlantean people. ** Magneto summons the bullet imprisoning Kitty Pryde back to Earth, but Kitty remains intangible. | Trivia = | Links = *Utopia (Event) * * *Necrosha }} Category:X-Men Events Category:Events